Big Time Themes
by Blue Leah
Summary: Random One-Shots involving the characters of BTR.
1. The Uninvited Guest

**I had a whole lot of fun writing the one shots for **_**Big Time One Shots**_** in November and after recently rereading them I've decided to try my hand at some more. The guys are so easy to write about. I'm going to try to write one shot a week, maybe more, but I'll do my absolute best to not write less. I've got two other BTR stories and an HP story going on, so this isn't going to be my first priority by any stretch of the imagination. This isn't going to last forever, but as of right now I'm not sure how many I'll do. If you have any suggestions or wishes please let me know! I don't do slash, but I do do brotherly love.**

* * *

**The Uninvited Guest**

He had been re-reading that month's Hockey magazine when there was a knock on the door. Gustavo had given the guys a day off and Kendall had wanted to use it to be as lazy as possible. That meant not answering the apartment door. But, no one else was home. And the knock came again.

"Coming," Kendall sighed. He tossed his magazine to the side and got up from the orange couch. "Patience!" He exclaimed when there was another knock.

Looking through the peephole he didn't recognize the man standing in the hall. He could be a door-to-door salesman, though Bitters has put up a No Soliciting Policy in The Palm Woods. He could be paparazzi, but Big Time Rush's crazy fan Winnie took care of all that. Her reputation (and the recruiting of some of her friends) had permanently scared the paps from The Palm Woods. Instead of contemplating anymore, Kendall decided to open the door.

"Kendall."

Kendall didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe this man was standing in front of him. If it was in fact who he thought it was.

"Dad?"

He didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen this man since he was in elementary school, was it age 8 or 9? He and Katie had received a few Christmas and Birthday cards, but that's it. He looked a lot like an older version of Kendall with Katie's coloring.

"I saw you and your band on TV and thought about how much I missed you."

"And you didn't miss me before?" Kendall wanted to slam the door in his face, but something prevented him from doing so.

"I want to have a relationship with you."

"Me or my money?" Kendall mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, um, come in." He could kick himself for that. He didn't want his _dad_ in his home. He wanted him to leave, disappear, and never come back.

"This is a really nice place you've got here. Ooh, a swirly slide!"

"That was Carlos's idea."

"Carlos? Is he your boyfriend?" Mr. Knight sat down on the orange couch.

Kendall gave him a look. "I'm not gay. He's one of my best friends and a member of the band. But of course you don't know that since you haven't been around."

"I know. I'm a bad dad." You could say that again. "But I want to make it up to you."

"No! You can't just come here and decide everything's fine. You've been gone for ten years—absolutely no presence. Things are not fine."

"Kendall—"

"No. Don't. How did you even find me here anyway? Is my address listed on some stars of Hollywood map or something?"

"No…"

"Well, whatever. I don't know why I let you in here. I don't want to see you."

"Don't be like that, son."

"Son? You think you can just call me son? You may have provided DNA and genes and whatnot, but you have not been a father. You don't deserve to call me son."

"I send cards—"

"Yeah, the last one being a Christmas card when I was 12. Do you know how old I am? I'm 18 and Katie, if you even remember her, she's 13."

"Baby Katie," Mr. Knight sighed. "How is she?"

"Good. Da—um, why are you here?"

"Because I miss you."

"Ha!" Kendall laughed in his face.

"And I think you're going about this whole boy band thing all wrong."

"What?"

"Yeah, get rid of this Gustavius guy and I can make your career go far."

"Get out!" Kendall pointed to the door.

"Kendall, give me a ch—"

"No. I don't want to have anything to do with someone as sleazy as you."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I think I do." Kendall picked up his ringing phone. "Yes. OK. See you in a bit." He turned to his dad. "Jo, my _girl_friend, invited me to the pool so we can leave the crib together. I don't ever want to see you again."

"You don't mean that. I love you."

"You mean you love my money!"

"Kendall—"

"Go!" Kendall thrust the door open and pointed into the hall. He didn't want to touch him, but he'd push his so called father out if he had to. "I don't even have access to my money until I'm 21." He could smack himself for saying that. His dad would just be back in four years.

"You're making a big mistake."

"Let me make that mistake, then."

Kendall stepped outside the door and then beckoned his father to follow him.

"You didn't change into your suit," Mr. Knight pointed out.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm meeting Jo at the pool. I didn't say I was getting in the pool. Not that you deserve an explanation or anything," he added.

"I am your father, young man!"

"Oh please. We've already been through this. You're no more my father than I am the king of Egypt." Kendall pressed the elevator button and immediately the doors opened. "I don't know how you found out where I live but I'd love it if you forgot it."

"Kendall—"

"No."

"I want a relationship with you."

"No, you don't. You want a relationship with my fame and my money. Don't you think it's just a bit suspicious that you have nothing to do with me until one day after I am a part of a world famous gold record selling boy band?"

"I love you."

"You leave now peacefully and I won't tell Mom or Katie you were here. I'm sure Mom would love to hear that her dirt bag scum of an ex-husband showed up out of the blue to swindle her son. Oh, look, we're at the lobby. You go that way," Kendall pointed toward the exit, "I go this way," he pointed towards the pool, "and neither of us speak to each other ever again."

Kendall stepped towards the pool area hoping his father headed out of the exit. He didn't turn around to see. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to have anything to do with his father ever again. He knew why his mom left him and he wasn't going to form some relationship with the guy just to get burned in the end with no home, no career, and no money.

* * *

**I think the ending took on a life of its own. It kept growing and growing. I thought I'd reach the end and more stuff would write itself. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. The Elevator

**The Elevator**

"Darn it!" Lucy exclaimed when the elevator came to an abrupt stop.

Bzzt.

The lights went out.

"Darn it," Kelly repeated.

"I have sound check in fifteen minutes!"

"You'll get there," Kelly assured.

"I don't know. If I miss sound check—"

"You'll get there."

Lucy heard the hitch in Kelly's voice at the last word.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she hesitated.

"Are you afraid?" Lucy placed a hand on her boyfriend's producer's assistant's shoulder causing her to scream.

"Sorry, I'm just," she took a deep breath, "afraid of the dark."

"It's the same room we were in before the lights went out." Lucy pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I'll call James and see if he can get us some help."

Lucy dialed his number and held the phone to her ear. "Ring, darn it!" A few seconds later she muttered, "No service. But, we can use this as a flashlight." She turned on the flashlight function and aimed the phone around the room. "See, everything's the same. Why don't we sit down?"

Kelly nodded and followed Lucy's direction.

"Why couldn't I have taken the stairs?"

"Because the office and its fax machine are on the third floor," Lucy answered. "Why didn't _I_ take the stairs?"

"Because you're wearing those killer black boots," Kelly answered.

"Darn me and my awesome fashion choices."

"Looks like James is rubbing off on you. You haven't started using Cuda have you?"

"And experience the wrath of Diamond? Heck no!"

"He is in love with that stuff," Kelly laughed.

"I don't think that's a strong enough sentiment." Lucy blinked her eyes and looked in Kelly's direction.

"Is it just me or did it get darker in here?"

"My phone died. I forgot to charge it last night and conveniently got too busy today for the thought to cross my mind."

"Well, this can't get any cliché-er," Lucy thought silently.

Kelly laughed nervously.

"Someone's bound to see us missing," Lucy said, "or that the elevator doesn't work."

"Stop trying to be sensible! This isn't time for common sense!"

"Take a deep breath. You're panicking."

"I have every right to be!"

"Deep breath."

"OK." Kelly took a deep breath.

"Lucy?!" A voice was heard in the far off distance.

"James? Where are you?" Lucy shouted.

"Help!" Kelly screamed.

Lucy heard a banging and then—"Lucy, are you in the elevator?" It still sounded far away. "Yes! Kelly's with me. Can you hear me?"

"Barely. I think you're stuck closer to the first floor."

"We're stuck," Lucy said lamely.

"I know. I was worried. You're always early to your sound check."

"James," Kelly interrupted shakily, "it's dark in here."

"Oh, right. Someone's on their way to get you out. Wait right there. I'm going down to the first floor." There was silence for about thirty seconds. "Darn, this elevator's slow."

"James!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh. Oh! I'll go take the stairs."

Five minutes later there was a knock from below.

"Lucy?"

"James?"

"The repairmen are here. I'll let them get to work."

"OK, thank you."

There was loud banging for a few minutes and then it stopped.

"Ma'am, this door is awfully stuck," a gruff voice called out.

"We'll get you out. Don't worry," another gruffer voice said.

A shutter snapped. Oh crap. The paparazzi was here. Lucy turned to look at Kelly but couldn't see anything in the dark.

Ten minutes later after the sound of metal crunching against metal light suddenly entered the room.

"Hey!" The first gruff voice called out. "Think you can fit through that?"

Lucy bent down to examine the sliver of space he was referring to.

"I'm—I'm not sure."

"You can do it, Lucy!" James encouraged. "You're tiny."

"I'm not _that_ tiny."

"Give me your hand. I'll help pull you out," one of the workmen said.

"I don't know about this."

"How about if I go first?" Kelly suggested. "If I can make it you can make it." Kelly wasn't fat. She had good body size. She just wasn't as tiny as Lucy. "I've never considered liposuction and after this I won't need it." Kelly laid down on the floor of the elevator and struggled to fit her right side out the hole.

"You don't need it now," Lucy said encouragingly.

Lucy watched from inside the elevator as Kelly was slowly squeezed through the small opening and released from their prison.

"Your turn," Kelly said when landed on solid ground.

"I can do this," Lucy said to herself. She laid down on the floor in the same fashion as Kelly and reached her hand out for help. When she felt the rough yet smooth exterior grab on she smiled to herself. She could do this.

It was a tight squeeze but eventually she found herself on the cement flooring of level one looking into the hazel eyes of the greatest man in the world.

"I was really worried I'd never see you again," he said.

"Seriously? I was only in there for like ten to fifteen minutes."

"Ten to fifteen minutes can be a long time when you're worried for someone's life."

"Really? You were worried? I wasn't even worried."

James slammed his lips onto Lucy's.

"Just shut up, okay? I'm trying to be romantic here."

* * *

**I know "cliché-er" is not a word, but we don't always think in perfect grammar.**

**Now that everything is fixed I'm going to get back to the one story a week rule I implemented on myself.**


	3. I'm So Mad at James

**I'm So Mad at James**

"I'm so mad at James!" Logan blurted to his former girlfriend and still friend, Camille, as he sat down in a lounge chair near the pool.

"I'm sorry we kissed and then you broke up with me," Camille apologized from the next chair.

"Oh no, I'm over that."

Camille raised an eyebrow.

"If he hadn't made me wear the Buster Clydes, I wouldn't have ruined them, they would have bought them, and we'd be basking in $3,000 right now. It's all his fault."

"But you ruin—"

"He made me wear them. He wanted to show off to everyone that he had a pair of Buster Clydes. Then, he made me put them on to see how wonderful they feel. They do feel wonderful," he drifted off and then shook his head to bring himself back to reality. "If he hadn't done that I would not have put my feet in them and then stepped in wet cement and Lightning!"

"You stepped on Lightning? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. The sneakers, however, are not fine, now they're covered in dried cement and dog poo!" Logan's voice rose with each word.

"OK, they're just shoes."

"They're not just shoes. Don't you get it? They're Buster Clydes. They're expensive and everyone wants them and we have a pair and we were going to sell them for $3,000 because currently they are sold out at all retailers, but we can't sell them since they are ruined!"

"Logan, they're just shoes."

"I'm so mad at James. I don't think I can be his friend anymore."

"What? They're just shoes. You didn't even get this mad when you found out he kissed me! You wanted to hit him, but then you couldn't because he's your best friend."

"Ex-best friend."

"Because of a pair of shoes?"

"$3,000, Camille. $3,000."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"$3,000, Camille!"

"Logan Mitchell, you ought to be ashamed of yourself valuing shoes more than you value me," Camille yelled standing over Logan.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're angrier over James 'making' you ruin a pair of expensive shoes than you are over him kissing your girlfriend. I'm glad we broke up." With that she stormed out of the pool area and into the lobby.

"What's she on about?" Logan looked around confused. He shrugged his shoulders, leaned back in the chair, and exclaimed, "I'm so mad at James!"

* * *

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get the next one-shot. I said I would do it at least once a week, but I failed at that. I am going to try to keep up with that, though.**


	4. Break a Leg

**written for the Big Time Rush Plot Adoption Forum Writing Challenge**

* * *

"Goal!" Kendall shouted as the hockey puck sailed past Logan's ear.

Big Time Rush was supposed to be in rehearsal today but Gustavo had been his usual self, extremely angry over something, so he let the boys have the day off. James and Carlos went to the pool to pick up girls. Kendall and Logan were both in committed relationships with Jo and Camille respectively so they decided to forego girl catching and play a one-on-one game of street hockey.

"Remember the first day we met?" Logan asked as he pushed the puck from the back of the net using his hockey stick.

"Yeah, it was on the ice in a situation similar to this. First day of practice that season and the coach wanted to try us out at goalie."

"We were eight. No one wanted to be the goalie at that age. We all wanted to score."

"And you," Kendall pointed his stick at his friend, "were the first one in the net."

"You were the second person up behind Carlos. His puck missed by a mile."

"But mine sailed into the net—right past your—"

"Ear," Logan finished. "But now," Logan skated out of the box, "I've got the puck and we're going to see just how good you do as goalkeeper."

Kendall skated backwards as Logan came at him with the puck. They were playing just a friendly game, no score being kept, as it was just the two of them. His right skate got caught on a stick and he tumbled backwards landing on his butt.

"Already can't handle it." Logan put out a hand to help his buddy up.

"Haven't scored yet, Mitchell."

"Just you wait."

Logan handled the puck with his stick as he skated toward the opposing net. Kendall skated backward bringing himself to the net to begin acting as goalie. Logan got in position to send the puck past Kendall. As the puck sailed in the air, Kendall stuck his left leg out to block it. His skate got tangled in the net and in nearly a flash he was down on the ground with his leg wrapped at an odd angle in the imitation nylon.

"Kendall?" Logan skated over and knelt down next to him.

"I think my leg's broken," Kendall stated lamely. He took a deep breath and put his hands on his head.

"You think?" Logan smirked. "Are you—" before he could finish that question Kendall turned over and emptied his stomach onto the pavement. "OK, yeah."

"I need to…" Kendall tried sitting up. "My leg…"

"Oh, right, yeah, I'll get that." Logan began untying Kendall's leg from the net. "I'm sorry if I hurt you but I got to get this out."

"It's okay," Kendall grimaced laying back down on the asphalt, rubbing his forehead with both hands. "Dude, you don't have to call anyone," he said when Logan pulled out his phone.

"You have to get to the hospital," Logan said in that "duh" tone.

"Yeah, you can help me to the car and drive me there."

Logan wagged his finger in Kendall's face.

"Have you see your leg—no wait, it's better if you don't look. Moving you could cause more damage. You're already looking at surgery to have pins put in. Hi, my name's Logan and my friend here, Kendall, broke his leg while playing street hockey. It's pretty bad so I'm going to need an ambulance."

Kendall sighed. He really did not want all the attention of an ambulance and EMT driving up to the Palm Wood.

"Hockey pucks!" Kendall exclaimed. "We've got Rocktoberfest on Friday."

"There is no way you're performing at any Rocktoberfest."

"Gustavo is going to kill me, if Griffin doesn't get there first."

"Don't worry about that. First things first. The EMT are on their way."

"And all the fans who already bought tickets," Kendall continued ignoring Logan. "How are we going to make it up to them?"

"They'll understand."

"I'm performing."

"I think not!"

"It's not up to you. Aaargh!" Kendall screamed as the pain in his leg became unbearable. "I've got a date with Jo tonight."

Logan laughed.

"Can you—can you call her and—let her know—I won't be—able to make it?" Kendall asked between deep breaths to try to keep the pain at bay.

"Sure."

"T-tell her—she doesn't—have to meet us—at the hospital. I'll just—see her to-night."

"Oh Kendall, you're probably going to be in the hospital for a few days."

"What?!"

"Your leg is pretty bad." Logan pushed Kendall down when he made to sit up and look at it. "You're looking at surgery and a few days stay at least to keep it in traction."

"B-but, I just—I just got it caught—in the net."

"Yes, but it got twisted up pretty bad. I'm sorry."

Kendall screamed loudly just as the ambulance pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

**Check out /topic/153090/ and vote for your favorite story (hopefully mine). That link should get you to a thread for voting. It will at least get you to more stories written for the challenge!**

**Is that a good ending? I don't know. I didn't to write about his whole trip to the hospital, just him breaking his leg.**


	5. The Bathroom

**Written for the Big Time Rush Plot Adoption Forum Writing Challenge**

* * *

"Get out!" Kendall pounded on the bathroom door. "You've been in there for over an hour!"

"You think I just wake up looking good?" James hollered back.

"Yeah."

"You're right," James stuck his head out the door. "I do. But, I want to look great—no awesome."

Kendall rolled his eyes and tried to shove his way into the bathroom now that the door was open, but James was stronger and shoved Kendall out of the way before closing the door again.

"Aargh! James, I need to get ready for my date with Jo!"

"Me, too!" James said in a sing-song voice.

"You have a date with Jo?"

"No, Lucy, dork."

"Well, you've already snagged her so my time in the bathroom!" Kendall banged his fists on the door to match every syllable he spoke.

"No can do. Now bug off so I can finish getting ready."

Kendall sighed ready to ram his head into the door. James was his best friend, but he could be really annoying sometimes, especially when it came to his looks.

"You are not the only person in this crib!" Kendall shouted.

"La-la-la can't hear you."

"Aagh!" Kendall stormed toward the orange couch, flopped down on it, and continued screaming into the pillow. This place was too small for them. They needed more than one bathroom. Wait, didn't his mom have one? Yeah, but she said if any of the boys step foot in there they would be dead men. Katie was the only other one allowed to use it and that wasn't even that often since she kept her toiletries in the main bathroom.

"Done," James announced stepping out of the bathroom wearing a very nice pair of black jeans, a red v-neck, a white sports coat, and black as night boots. "I'm taking Lucy to dinner and a movie, don't wait up."

"Wasn't planning on it," Kendall muttered as he ran into the bathroom. "Ugh!" He choked out. "It smells just like you, James!"

"Cuda, isn't it wonderful?" James called back.

.0.

"Why do you smell like James tonight?" Jo asked wrapping her arms around her boyfriend as they met up in the lobby for their date.

"Don't ask."

* * *

**Check out /topic/153090/ and check out all the stories written for the challenge. I know this is short, very short, but I just wanted them fighting over the bathroom and once that finished I didn't think there was a reason to go on.**


	6. The Helmet

**Written for the BTR Plot Adoption Forum Challenge**

Sitting on the orange couch and pouring over a boat load of notes, Logan looked up when one of his best friends entered the apartment with a very sullen look on his face, not to mention a bunch of cuts, scrapes, and some blood.

"What did you do?' he asked Carlos.

"I killed him."

"What—who—what?" Logan sputtered dropping the papers in his hand.

From out of nowhere Carlos produced his most prized possession still in one piece, but splitting in two. Logan's eyes went wider than he thought possible.

"What did you do?" He repeated. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Carlos sat down on the couch. "No, I'm not! Poor helmet!" he wailed throwing himself onto Logan and weeping into his shoulder. Also, bleeding into his shoulder, Logan thought.

"It'll be okay." Logan patted his best friend on the back.

Internally he was thinking, "Yes! It's gone! Finally!" but instead he said, "We'll get you a new one."

"I don't want a new one!" Carlos wailed.

"Yo-you don't?"

"I want this one fixed."

"I'm sorry, but that's just not possible, and even if it was it wouldn't be safe to wear anymore."

"My helmet. It—it's my best friend. I've done everything with him—jumping off the Palm Woods roof, racing down Butt Chap Alley, going on my very first date with Laura Peterman in the seventh grade, auditioning for Gustavo…" he continued to cry unintelligible things.

"It had a good life."

"That it did." Carlos sat up and looked at his helmet. "You were a great friend, protecting me when I got hit in the head with a rock, when Logan and I crashed our wagon, and just being there when I needed confidence. I'm going to miss you, buddy." He kissed the helmet. "I can't do it! I can't let you go! You've always been there for me and now I need to be there for you! Are you sure we can't fix it, Logan?"

Logan nodded.

Carlos cried louder.

"I—I guess we'll go give him a proper funeral," he sighed.

"Yeah." Logan nodded wondering just how they would do that.

The next day found Carlos sitting quietly by the pool watching other people splash in the water and having fun. He used to have fun in the pool, but he just didn't feel like it anymore. He didn't feel like doing anything. He felt like his heart had been taken out of his chest and smashed to pieces.

"Hey, Carlos, I got you something." Logan walked up to the sad boy.

"What?" He hoped it was a corndog. Maybe that would help him feel better.

Logan pulled his hands from behind his back and produced a shiny black hockey helmet.

"No, thank you." Carlos looked away.

"Try it? Please?"

Carlos took the helmet from Logan but he just sat it down on the table next to him.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'm just not feeling it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just want to make you feel better. I'm sorry you broke your helmet."

"Me, too."

Carlos looked forlornly at the new helmet. It wasn't his old helmet, the one that had been with him for most of his life. He didn't want a replacement, but maybe…maybe he could love the new helmet almost as much. Slowly, carefully, he placed the helmet on his head. It didn't quite feel the same, but maybe he'd get used to it. Maybe he'd enjoy the helmet. Maybe they'd have fun adventures together. Maybe this new helmet would become his best friend, not taking the place of his old helmet, but garnering a new place.

It couldn't hurt to try.

* * *

**Check out /topic/153090/ for the challenge. Yes, these stories are getting posted out of order. I'm working on all of them at the same time and just post whatever gets finished first.**


	7. Death in the Family

**Written for the BTR Plot Adoption Forum Writing Challenge**

Eight year old Kendall hopped off the school bus, waved to his friends Carlos and Logan, and ran to his house. He loved coming home each day after school and seeing his baby sister, Katie.

"Baby Sister!" He called out once he stepped into the house.

He heard a noise and saw two-year-old Katie sitting on the couch looking up at him with a scared look in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked her. She nodded slightly glancing toward the doorway to the kitchen.

Kendall dropped his backpack on the floor and slowly made his way to the kitchen where he saw his mom sitting at the table, fiddling with her phone, and tears pouring out of her eyes. It scared Kendall. This was his mom. His mom didn't cry.

"Mom?" Kendall spoke carefully.

"Oh, honey, I didn't see you there," his mom replied a bit startled. "How was school?"

"Fine. Miss Timmons says we're starting cursive soon." He looked down at his hands unsure of what to say but knowing he needed to find out what was going on. "Mom, why are you crying?"

"I—" she took a deep breath. "I got a call—honey—um, your grandma died today."

"What?" Kendall stood there shocked. His grandmother was the strongest person he knew. There was no way. This had to be a lie.

"She had a heart attack this morning. Grandpa rushed her to the hospital, but she didn't make it."

"Grandma can't die!" Kendall exclaimed a fat tear rolling down his cheek.

"Shh, I haven't told Katie yet.

Kendall grabbed his mom in a big hug. He knew telling Katie would be tough. She was two and probably didn't understand what death was just yet, not to mention Grandma was one of her favorite people in the whole world.

"Why did Grandma die?" He asked into his mother's shoulder.

"She was old and her heart stopped working properly."

"Is that—are you—will that happen to you?"

Kendall was pulled back by his mom and looked into her brown eyes puffy from crying.

"One day, but that's far off in the future we don't need to worry about it."

"OK." He'd never thought his grandmother would die and that happened so maybe it could happen to someone else.

"Oh, Kendall!" His mom wrapped her arms around him again and he cried hard into his shoulder. Death was a scary thing.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. No one had told Katie so she was the only bouncy one at the table. Mrs. Knight sat there for a few minutes before silently leaving. Mr. Knight didn't say anything and Kendall didn't know whether someone should go after her or not. He looked down at his chicken not having much of an appetite. He knew he should eat dinner, but he sure didn't feel like it.

"Wrong wif Mommy?" Katie asked her brown eyes wide and curious.

Kendall and his dad looked at each other.

"She's not feeling well," Mr. Knight answered.

"I make better." Katie tried to get out of her booster seat she was buckled into.

"Later, Katie. Eat your dinner now."

"Kenny not eating."

"Don't worry about Kendall."

"I wuv Kenny."

"I love you, too, Baby Sis."

"Time for bed, Princess,"Mr. Knight said later that night after their favorite TV show had finished.

"Mommy read me story," Katie whined. Mrs. Knight hadn't been out of her bedroom since dinner.

"Mommy's not feeling well right now," her father explained.

"She read me 'fore."

"She can't right now."

Tears developed in Katie's eyes.

"I'll read to you, Baby Sister. Would you like that?" Kendall jumped in.

"No! Mommy!"

"Katie." Mrs. Knight appeared in the living room.

"Mommy!" Katie squealed happily.

"Let's get ready for bed and then I'll tell you a story. Your daddy and brother can listen, too." She reached her hand out and Katie walked over to take it.

"OK, Mommy."

After using the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and putting on her pajamas, Katie snuggled under her purple comforter while her mom, dad, and Kendall sat around her on the bed.

"Um, okay, Katie," Mrs. Knight kissed her daughter's forehead. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mommy. Big Bruffer and Daddy ready, too."

"This morning Grandma got sick. Sometimes people get sick and they have to go to the hospital."

"Like Kenny broked his arm?"

"Yeah, like that," Kendall said.

"Grandpa took Grandma to the hospital so she could get better. But," tears formed in her eyes and Mrs. Knight desperately tried not to let them fall. "But, she didn't get better."

"Grandma sick?" Katie asked worriedly.

"No, Grandma's not sick anymore."

"She better?"

"Katie, Grandma, Grandma," Mrs. Knight swallowed. "Grandma died."

"What's died?" Katie looked at everyone's faces.

"You know how you, Mommy, Daddy, and I are alive," Kendall spoke when he noticed his mom was crying too hard to do so. Katie nodded her head. "Well, Grandma is no longer alive. She's not here anymore."

"Silly, she's at her house." Katie laughed.

"No, Katie," stepped in, "she's gone."

"Gone?"

"She's in Heaven."

"Heaven?"

"Yes, Sweetie," Mrs. Knight managed.

"I go to Heaven and visit?"

"No, Katie," Mr. Knight said.

"Why not?" Katie pouted her lower lip.

"You're still alive," Kendall said.

"I want Grandma!" Katie shouted. "Don't want to be alive. Want Grandma!"

"She's still here," Kendall said.

"No, said she gone."

"She is gone in the physical sense, but she's still here watching over us," he explained.

"Don't get it, Kenny."

Kendall bent down and hugged his baby sister.

"I love you, Katie."

"Luff you, too."

"Time to go to sleep," Mr. Knight said. He kissed his daughter on the cheek and then helped usher his wife out of the room.

"Good night, Baby Sister," Kendall said before turning off the light.

"Grandma!" Katie wailed.

A few days later they had the funeral. Kendall didn't remember much about the time between the day he found out and the funeral except his mom cried a lot, Katie was confused, and his dad spent a lot of time at work.

The day of the funeral everyone ran around like chickens with their heads cut off and yet still there was a majorly subdued feeling about everything. Neighbors he'd never really associated with before brought food over. Kendall had to put on a suit and tie and was told to not get them dirty. Carlos, Logan, and James came over but all they did was sit on the couch afraid to move, afraid to get their clothes dirty against their parents' demands.

"Where Grandma?" Katie asked at the funeral hall. Kendall pointed to the end of the aisle where an open casket lay. "Grandma!" Katie shrieked and ran to the front. A moment later she ran back. "You lie, Big Bruffer. Grandma not there."

Kendall kneeled to look his two year old sister in the eye.

"Don't you think that body laying there looks like Grandma?"

Katie shook her head.

"Well, it is. Grandma died and now we're getting together to honor her. Let me take you back up to the casket." Kendall grabbed his sister's hand and led her back up the aisle. "Hi, Grandma," he said. He let a tear roll down his cheek. "She looks like she's sleeping, doesn't she?"

"Wake up, Grandma!"

"She can't wake up, Baby Sis. That's her body, but she's not really there."

"She not?"

"No, but she's here." He took Katie's right hand and placed it on her heart. "And wherever you go there she will be."

"Don't get it."

"I know. I wish there was an easier way to explain this." Another tear fell down.

"Are you sad?"

"Yeah, I miss Grandma."

"Me, too. Don't cry."

"It's okay to cry sometimes, Baby Sister."

"Grandma make you feel better!"

Kendall smiled. Even though Grandma was gone she was still here and she would still be able to make him feel better.

* * *

**Wondering why James wasn't on the bus? I kind of imagine he doesn't live in the same neighborhood as the others because his mom has money from her cosmetics company.**

**This story is dedicated to my grandmother who passed away this past Monday (7-7-14). She didn't die of a heart attack. No, she had dementia and it slowly took away her body's will to live. I will miss her, but I know she's in a better place where she remembers everything again.**

**Check out more stories in the challenge here: topic/153090/115665532/1/Big-time-writers-challenge-week-stories**

**Don't forget to go to popcrush dot com and vote for James Maslow as Hottest Star of 2014. He deserves it and Justin Bieber does not.**


	8. When the Coach Finds Out

"What the hell!" the high school hockey coach shouted when he heard the news. "He's our best player, our captain! He was destined for a full scholarship to the University of Minnesota! He was destined for the NHL! How can he walk away from all that?"

"He's got an opportunity to become a star in Hollywood," his secretary responded.

"Screw that. He's walking away from his true talent. I don't get it. I just don't get it."

"He's taking Diamond, Garcia, and Mitchell with him."

"Who cares about them? I'm losing Knight, the best player to come through the state. What am I going to do? I might as well just jump off a bridge."

"Nothing that drastic, sir. You would've had to deal with this when he graduated anyway."

* * *

**Came up with this the other day. This is just something I thought of how the guys' hockey coach would react when he found out Kendall and the others would be leaving Minnesota for sunny California to start Big Time Rush. A little drabble I just thought I'd share.**


	9. Kendall's Christmas

"Here we are, my home state of Minnesota," Kendall said as he walked off the airplane with his carry-on around his shoulders and his arm around his girlfriend, Jo's shoulder.

"Good thing I remembered to bring a jacket," she said as she put her arms through her blue puffy coat. "We're only in the concourse and it's freezing."

"Yep, that's Minnesota winter. Don't you just love it?"

Jo laughed.

"I'm really glad you're celebrating the holiday with me here."

"Thank you for inviting me. I know how much you missed your mom and sister since they moved back here and I'd love to see your Minnesota life."

Kendall stopped in his tracks in the airport terminal. "I love you."

"I love you, too?"

"Fortunately, we only have our carry-ons so we can just catch a cab to the Knight mansion."

Jo giggled. "Your mom got a mansion?"

"Well, no. It's still the same old house I grew up in, but it's very cozy. Unfortunately, there are only three bedrooms. You know my mom and she wouldn't be happy with us sleeping together, so you have to share with Katie."

"I don't mind." She ran a finger down Kendall's jaw causing his heart to race.

.O.

"I've never had a white Christmas before," Jo said as the cab pulled up to the Knight house. There had been a snowfall the night before leaving the ground covered in the icy white substance.

"It's a regular thing here," Kendall said. "Not until we moved to California did I experience a Christmas that didn't have snow."

Jo laughed. "Come down to North Carolina."

"I'd love to, but this year we're spending Christmas in my neck of the woods."

Kendall grabbed Jo's bag as well as his own after climbing out of the cab and paying the driver. He kissed Jo on the cheek, grabbed her hand (he carried both bags on his shoulders so he had a free hand), and led her through the front door of his childhood home to the smell of pumpkin pie baking in the kitchen.

"Is that you?" His mom called out.

"No," he replied. "It's someone else."

"You stinker." She walked into the living room and gave her son and his girlfriend a hug. "It's so good to see you two. I miss you so much!"

"But you know moving home was the right decision for you."

"I still can't believe my son is living in LA on his own."

"I've got Carlos, Logan, and James with me." He squeezed Jo. "And of course, Jo."

"By the way, where are they?"

"James and Logan flew back yesterday and Carlos is flying in later today with Alexa."

"I had to make an appearance last night for New Town High," Jo explained.

"The pie smells so good!" Kendall peered around Jo and his mom to the oven.

"That's for tomorrow!" Mrs. Knight swatted at him.

"OK, OK, hey, where's Katie?" He asked now looking around the kitchen.

"In her room, still wrapping presents, I think."

"You got mine, didn't you?" Kendall had his presents, including the ones for his bros and Jo, shipped to Minnesota. It was easier to do that than have to deal with checking them for the flight.

"Under the tree." Mrs. Knight patted her son's cheek.

Kendall ran to Katie's room. He knocked swiftly before opening the door causing his younger sister to squeal.

"Big Brother!" She exclaimed as she threw a blanket and wrapping paper over the gifts on the floor.

"Don't you want to give your big brother a hug?" He asked with open arms. "I've missed you so much, My Favorite Little Sister."

"I'm your only little sister," she grumbled with a smile on her face as she hugged him. "Missed you, too, Big Brother. Now get out."

"Get out? I'm hurt. Maybe Jo and I will just fly back to LA tonight." Kendall put his hand over his heart in mock disappointment.

"Gotta finish wrapping your gift!" Katie pushed Kendall toward the door.

Later that evening after dinner everyone sat around the living room with a warm fire in the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Carlos called out coming in through the front door with his girlfriend.

"You just fly in?" Kendall asked.

"Told Mom and Dad we'd stop by here before going to their place," Carlos explained. "Merry Christmas Eve, Mama Knight, Katie." He hugged each one.

"Merry Christmas, would you two like something to drink?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Oh, no, thank you. We're not staying long," Carlos replied.

"How's Swirly?" Katie asked.

"Same as ever," Carlos replied. Alexa rolled her eyes with a slight laugh. "You guys need to come back so you can go down her again."

"Yeah, but you know…"

"I thought you were going to be a hit Hollywood agent some day," Carlos questioned Katie.

"I don't know…"

"Katie, it's perfect for you," Jo said. "The way you kept up with everyone's contracts at the Palmwoods."

"You have a knack no one else has," Kendall added.

"But, Mom…"

"I'm not alone here. There's the Garcias and the Mitchells and Brooke and friends from the restaurant."

"But…" Katie protested.

"I love you guys," she squeezed Kendall and Katie who sat next to her on the couch. "But, Minnesota is right for me. If you want to move back to LA, Katie, then that's up to you. I don't want to stand in the way of your dreams."

"OK…but…um…not til I'm 18?"

Kendall couldn't believe his cunning little sister was being sensible. The Katie he knew would have tried to hitch a ride on the plane with him after Christmas.

"It's Christmas!" Kendall sang as he woke up the next morning. After brushing his teeth and using the bathroom he paraded down the hall singing his Christmas song.

"Some of us are trying to sleep!" Jo grumbled as Katie opened the door with a huge grin on her face.

"All right, what'd Santa bring me?" Katie asked running to the living room.

Kendall laughed. He knew she didn't believe in the fat jolly red guy anymore but her Christmas enthusiasm helped make the season better.

Everyone followed, finding places on the couch as Katie handed out the gifts under the tree. Wrapping paper was tossed everywhere as boxes were opened revealing sweaters, books, music paraphernalia, and other items given for Christmas.

"Thank you for my new coat," Mrs. Knight said modeling the brown suede coat her son had given her.

"Um, Kendall, I got a gift from everyone but you?" Jo asked.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot!" He smacked his forehead.

"You forgot to get me a gift?" Jo looked hurt.

"No, I didn't send it with the rest of the gifts. I didn't want anything to happen to it." Kendall ran out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a small box. "Merry Christmas, Jo."

She tore into the paper revealing the jewelry box and gasped. Kendall's eyes twinkled.

"No…" she said softly as she opened the box, her eyes watering.

"No?" It was Kendall's turn to look hurt.

"Not no. I mean, I don't believe it," she managed. "Oh my gosh." She wrapped her arms tightly around Kendall. "I love you."

"So, does this mean yes?"

"Yes to what? You haven't asked me anything," Jo smirked.

Kendall shook his head with a slight laugh. After removing the ring from the box he got down on knee and placed the ring on Jo's left ring finger as he asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She leaned in and gave him a deep meaningful kiss.

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	10. Reginald's Bitter Christmas

**Reginald's Bitter Christmas**

_Written for the BTR Plot Adoption Forum: New Episode Challenge. From episode 29 Big Time Christmas, what is the back story to why Mr. Bitters hates Christmas?_

"I'm sorry, Reginald."

"But, Mom!" He whined into the phone. "We always spend Christmas together. It's been that way ever since, ever since…forever."

"I know, Honey, but I don't have the money to buy a plane ticket to LA or for you to come home."

"And I told you I don't have the money for a plane ticket, either."

"Unless you want to bum your way here it looks like we will be spending Christmas apart for the first time ever. I am able to mail your gift so you'll have that to open on Christmas."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're doing well at vet school?"

"Yes, Mom."

Reginald put down his cell phone and sighed. What had happened? This was supposed to be the time of his life. He was supposed to be with the girl of his dreams in beautiful, sunny Los Angeles while she became this big huge movie star. Instead, he was standing behind the counter of a long-term stay hotel for future actors, singers, and other performers. He had no money to his name, living paycheck to paycheck off what he made as the Palmwoods desk clerk, a job he had to take when he was about to be kicked out of his own apartment for not being able to pay his bills.

And his mother thought he was in school to be a veterinarian.

"Hey, Reg," Caroline greeted him as she walked through the lobby.

Reginald waved. There she was with her golden hair spilling down her back, her bright blue eyes smiling. How he wished they were smiling for him.

He stared at the computer screen on his desk. They weren't smiling for him. They were smiling for _Roger_, her _boyfriend_.

He slammed his hand against the keyboard causing a few people who had entered from the pool area to give him odd looks. He hated Roger. Roger, the tall, dark, and handsome television actor with the dazzling white smile. Roger, the one who stole his girl.

Roger, the one standing before him right now.

"I've had a plumbing accident in my apartment," Roger spoke showing off his dimples. Could this man be anymore handsome?

"Uh, yeah, I'll get the maintenance man right on it."

Roger left and Reginald did not get right on it.

"Let him wait an hour or two…not my problem," he muttered softly to himself.

As it turned out Reginald was not the only one not going home for Christmas. Roger had some Christmas Eve thing he had to make an appearance at so Caroline was going to spend the holiday here with him.

Christmas Eve, while Caroline and Roger were at this event, Reginald sat in his studio apartment wrapping a box in front of him. He had found the most beautiful gold wrapping paper and a silver bow. Inside the box was the most charming silver charm bracelet with pink pointe shoes depicting Caroline's love of dance, a black microphone showing off her beautiful voice, a pink poodle representing the dog she had growing up, a silver flute the instrument she played in high school, a red convertible the car her parents got her when she turned sixteen, and a few other things that made Reginald think of his Caroline. He didn't really have the money to spend on such a gift, but he had to do this for her.

He smiled as he set the box on top of the gift his mother had sent him. He wished she could be here or he there but neither could afford it so he'd have to spend this Christmas alone. With nothing left to do and the fact that it was late, Reginald unfolded his sleeper sofa into a bed, changed into his pajamas, turned out the lights, and went to sleep. Tomorrow he would give Caroline the wonderful gift that would put a smile on her face and allow her to see how much she meant to him.

The next morning, Reginald woke to a small breakfast of cereal and toast. He took a shower and picked out his nicest outfit. After brushing his teeth and putting on some sweet smelling cologne he grabbed Caroline's gift and headed to her apartment on the third floor. She had said he could come by any time that day and if his plans fell in place they would probably want to spend the rest of the day together so he made sure to get to her apartment as early as he could without being rude.

He could hear some bustling about on the other side of the door and figured Caroline had guests. Maybe her family came to visit her. She could definitely afford plane tickets for them. After knocking twice and no one answering he decided to just go on in. She had invited him and he'd been known to do that from time to time anyway.

What he saw when he opened the door was the shock of a lifetime.

Still wearing his pajamas, Roger kneeled on one knee in front of Caroline with an open box in his hands. Caroline, also in her pajamas, mind you almost lingerie, gasped.

"Caroline Janine Franklin, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and as he stood up he twirled her around the room.

Seeing only red, Reginald ran back to his apartment, which included going down a flight of stairs. He slammed the door behind him and almost threw himself onto his couch-bed. Instead, he aimed for the box on the floor wrapped in green and red paper and kicked it as hard as he could sending it skidding along the floor.

"My heart!" He exclaimed softly to himself as whatever was inside the box shattered. A tear slid down his cheek.

This couldn't be happening. No, not to him. Caroline was his girl. They'd grown up together. She was the girl next door and he was the boy next door. They went to school together. This was supposed to be their time. That was supposed to be him.

He didn't care that his glasses were on the floor. He didn't care that in kicking the box he almost stepped on the glasses. He didn't care anything. His heart was broken. His girl was betrothed to someone else.

His world was over.

Taking a deep breath, Reginald sat down on his bed. It was no use getting mad. What was done was done. He had to face facts. He lost. But, he knew he could never celebrate this horrid holiday ever again. The day when he lost the girl of his dreams forever.


End file.
